The Wolf and the Mouse
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: ‹‹SasuHina:Holiday Story›› Once under an Uchiha's clutches, always under an Uchiha's clutches. Especially if he has a strong liking towards a little mouse like Hinata Hyuga.


_I love the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside". I read up on it, and "The Wolf and the Mouse" makes since._

_**Note: the couple was based on the poll, which is still up for future stories.**_

_**P.s. I started this, like, two years ago so the comment made above doesn't make sense...**_

_Pair(s) — SasuHina :3_

_Words — 2,700+ or so_

_Rating — T — Reason: touchy-feeliness (barf)_

_Y'know, the couple thing._

* * *

The worst thing ever: going to a Christmas party alone.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura had greeted opening the door.

She glanced behind Hinata and cocked an eyebrow.

"Where's your date?"

Hinata shakily held herself and treaded as fast as she could down the dark street. Just thinking about what happened a few minutes ago made her want to curl up into a ball and cry. She knew Sakura was blunt but that was simply embarrassing. Hinata didn't retort anything back at her since that would be rude, but she wanted to know where her date was.

"Sasuke will be here soon," she would reply happily to everyone who asked jokingly.

Sasuke wasn't coming, was he?

The second worst thing ever: taking a walk down memory lane in a blizzard.

She left the party early because she wasn't really having much fun, and she didn't think it would be this bad in just a couple of minutes. When she walked to the party, she could see the roads but now they were all white. The dark sky looked like a deep abyss with flurries manifesting from it. Nothing was lighting up the lonely street besides a few street lights here and there; it wasn't very comforting and was a little on the scary side. Hinata just wanted to get home but it was difficult as the snow came fast and covered more of the ground, almost pass her ankles. She snuggled deeper into the scarf around her neck.

"A bit cold?" she heard someone scorn.

Hinata stopped in mid-road and turned to see — who she believed to be — the most intimidating person in all of Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was standing in the entryway of his house with his arms folded, door wide open. She saw how the inside looked so warm and cozy, so much different from the snow-white outdoors where she was. The house wasn't all that seasonal; the only thing Christmassy about it was the blanket of white on the roof. No tree or mere decorations. Nevertheless, his home was still welcoming — despite the fact that he didn't look it.

He sent her an inspecting stare.

"Come in," he said, turning on one heel and walking back into the warm home.

She usually wouldn't accept but it was too cold to be modest.

Hinata hurried into his house and mentally sighed. The warmth from the fireplace was soothing. She cut her eyes over at the dark-haired teenager. He was jabbing at the firewood with the poker to keep it going.

"Put your coat and scarf on the arm of the couch," he said without looking at her.

She smiled shyly.

"Thank you, but t-that's okay," she softly voiced. "I won't stay—"

She immediately shut her mouth when he looked over his shoulders coldly.

He stood up coolly and faced her.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I can't stay long—"

"It's pretty bad out there."

They both looked out the bay window and Hinata began to chew on her bottom lip from bad nerves. The snowstorm became much worst since she got in the house; now the lights on the street were mostly covered and it was even harder to see outside. She was very thankful that Sasuke saw her when he did, but she still needed to get home.

But how would she?

Hinata timidly stayed by force from the whiteout. She could never make it home in that kind of weather. She reluctantly took off her coat and scarf and put it on the arm of the sofa like Sasuke said. They were utterly soaked from the snowfall as was her shoes. He reservedly told her to put them by the door and out of the way. Nobody was coming or going.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said gratefully.

He folded his arms.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Oh, um, I was leaving Sakura's Christmas party."

Sasuke scoffed with his attention on the fire.

Hinata blinked innocently with big eyes.

He really wasn't going to the party.

"Are you thirsty?"

She smiled at him. "No, thank you."

He shrugged and walked into his kitchen. Hinata merely entertained herself watching the fire. She took a couple of glances at the kitchen to see if Sasuke was coming back out soon before she got up from the couch, getting closer to the grate. It made her rather nervous. Here she was, in _the_ Sasuke Uchiha's house. Hinata bet Sakura would kill to trade places with her right now.

"You're cold."

Hinata tore her eyes from the alluring flames.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," she lied sweetly.

"Humph."

He saw right through her tall tale and placed the steaming hot cup of cocoa next to her, near the fireplace. Her eyes followed him as he went into the closest closet and took out a large fleece blanket. He opened it up as he sat down next to her.

"Here," he said.

"Oh! T-thank you…"

He was so persistent.

In a way, it was quite consoling.

She began to wrap herself in the covers but stopped seeing him reaching out for warmth from the fire.

"Um, you can…have this if you want."

He controllably gave her a scrutinizing once-over.

Hinata began to hand the whole blanket over to him while inwardly frowning. She started to think he was actually nicer than he appeared to be, but maybe she was just being selfish. It was his blanket.

She let out a soft gasp when she felt a hand on her waist. She looked at Sasuke while blushing red.

"What are you doing?" he asked aloofly.

Her eyes widened with confusion.

"I-I…was giving—"

He pulled her as close as ever and trapped her between his legs.

"Body warmth."

That was his only vocal reason.

Hinata gulped multiple of times for anxiety. She was surprised that she was even in the Uchiha's home to begin with, but now she was between him for warmth. It was warm, she had to admit; the covers that draped over him covered her as well and the heat emitting from his body was a big help. She knows now that he was nicer than he appeared, and maybe he wasn't as intimidating as she thought. She can't judge a book by its cover.

"The cocoa is for you," he said.

She cleared her throat silently and picked up the drink. She didn't want to _not_ accept the drink since he took the time making it for her even though she said she didn't want any. But maybe it was his and now he didn't want it. Maybe he was just giving it to her so it wouldn't be wasted. Either way, she brought the warm cup to her lips, but not before whispering a thank you.

Her face immediately twisted when the bitter liquid hit her taste buds. She put the cup down.

"You don't like it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's…bitter," she said truthfully. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

He squeezed her lightly between his legs and let his arms wrap around her beneath the blanket. Sasuke felt her tense up, but he assumed it was just a small reaction. He started vaguely caressing her neck with his cheek but faltered when she spoke.

"M-may I please get some sugar?" she asked timorously.

A muted sigh of disappointment escaped him when he released his hold on her, letting get up and she rushed to the kitchen. He started to think that maybe he was forcing himself on her or moving too fast. He didn't want to chase her away. This was a rare opportunity and he didn't want to mess it up just because he didn't know how to act.

"Sasuke," she called from the kitchen meekly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't find the sugar..."

He quickly got up and headed to the kitchen.

"There," he said after getting the sugar from a high self down for her.

She couldn't reach it anyway.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

As he began walking out, she noticed something in the open cabinet: all the ingredients to a familiar pastry.

"Um, Sasuke?"

He stopped and turned towards her.

"Do you cook?" she asked with interest.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Oh, well, I saw…weren't you going to make gingerbread men?"

"No," he answered tersely.

"Oh. I just assumed because you had…all the ingredients for it."

"Sakura brought them over…"

A light bulb turned on in his head.

"Do you know how to make them?" he questioned quickly.

"A little," she answered modestly. "Why—"

She stopped when she saw Sasuke open the pantry and take out a pink frilly apron.

"Uh, what—"

"Let's make some," he interrupted with minor enthusiasm.

Hinata complied with an awakened nod. Sasuke took down and set out all the necessary components that Sakura brought over. Hinata smiled at her helper as he basically repeated anything she would think out loud. For a guy that many thought had no flaw, he wasn't much of a cooker. She couldn't help but watch him with smiling eyes as he churned the mix she put together. It was so awkward and just plain wrong. She laughed and suggested to him to use a beater instead. Still then, his unskillful manner in the kitchen presented itself with the way he held the spinning tool. She laughed when a splotch shot at his face.

He glared at her. "Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head and covered that smile with her hand. "I...it was nothing."

He cocked his eyebrow. "You find this amusing...?"

"Uh-uh," she mumbled with closed lips, still trying to not smile at the icing on his cheek.

Sasuke smirked deviously and took the beater out of the bowl. Hinata's smile disappeared at him aiming at her.

"Sasuke," she called confusedly, "what are you—"

He pressed the power button.

As soon as he heard that adorable scream, Sasuke turned off the little machine and let out a low chuckle at Hinata's surprised face. Not only did she have tiny specks of icing on her cheek, but also on her nose and chin. Her ample eyes stared at him as if they were pouting and he smirked in return with his arms crossed. She couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Sasuke grabbed a rag from a draw and dampened it before bringing it closer to her cheek.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Hinata said happily. She put her hand on his to take the rag. "I can..."

Sasuke pressed the warm cloth to her cheek anyway. She looked up at him with bemused eyes as he showed a small smile back at her. She stared into those pools of crimson while he gently wiped the stickiness off her babyish cheeks. Her heart raced with anticipation, and she moved her hand from his so he could move to the other side. He watched as her cheeks became red under the white spots he was trying to remove. He got the last bits off her chin and nose, and backed up at his increasing heart rate.

"Um..." She took a breath. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat before shrugging.

Hinata was trying desperately to avoid the eye contact he desperately wanted. Her eyes went from left to right; from the floor to the ceiling. Then almost back to the floor, but looked back up at the ceiling. If someone's heart can beat this fast and still be alright, Hinata would just be fine. She locked her eyes on the randomly-placed mistletoe just between the cabinet with the gingerbread ingredients and the sink — the place her and Sasuke just so happened to be. He looked up as well and heard the girl in front of him gulp. They locked hazy eyes again.

"Sakura put that there," he said absently.

"O-oh..."

She tried to shake it off and get back to the baking.

"Wait," he said and grabbed her wrist.

As soon as she turned around to him, Hinata let out a breathless gasp at him yanking her towards him. Sasuke caught her in his arms looking down at her. She unsteadily used his arms to get her back on her feet evenly. Maybe it was the weather. Maybe it was because he generously let her into his home with the storm going on outside. Or maybe it was the fact that it was the holiday season. Either way, Hinata felt herself folding in his arms at that intense gaze.

She couldn't help but to give in as he inched towards her face. Her eyes were closed when the presence of his lips in front of hers became clear. The collection of anxiety in his head disappeared at the feel of her lips. They were soft, just as he expected; smooth, sweet, just as he wanted. He trapped her between him and the counter with his arms. She grabbed onto his shirt as he pushed his body against hers. She couldn't believe what was happening and as the kiss became more passionate, the confusion still plaguing her mind turned her mushy thoughts into solid ones.

Sasuke was stunned when she pushed him away.

"What?"

"I..." She took a nervous breather and rushed out the kitchen explaining, "I-I have to go...!"

"Wait...!" He hurried after her.

"I really can't stay," she explained looking at him. She put on her coat. "Thank you for everything."

He got nervous seeing her put on her scarf. "It's too cold outside," he said on impulse.

She glanced out the window, thinking of an excuse.

"My father might worry," she said, grabbing at the door knob.

"You're with me."

Her eyes grew big and she turned back to him with rosy cheeks.

"But...I really should get home."

He backed her up against the door. "Why are you rushing?"

"I..."

She felt her breath being cut short. He was hovering over her and forcing her to gaze in his enticing eyes.

"I should go..." She gulped as he inched closer.

"It's snowing too heavy."

"But..." She averted her eyes and that blush became deeper. "If someone never sees me leave..."

He grabbed her jaw softly and forced her to look at him.

"That's okay."

"But, I got to get home..."

Hinata pressed her back more against the door with him moving in even closer.

"You'll get sick."

He pecked her lips amorously and smirked at her captivated expression when he pulled away.

"But Sakura..." He pecked her again. She was completely starry-eyed.

"And Neji will get ang..."

He shut her up as he repeatedly kissed her.

Soon, she gave in.

-x-

Sakura jumped over the pile of snow the snowplows conjured up around the entrance of her favorite Uchiha's house. She made sure to not let the perfectly wrapped gift in her hand fall. She was going to give this to him last night, but she was sure he had a very good reason for not going to her party. She held a grin back and knocked on the door, shivering with joy.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" she cheered when he answered.

He nodded as his recognition of her and she sniffed with a smile, wondering when he was going to let her in. Even though she was at the verge of catching a cold, she couldn't help but wonder what that yummy smell was and became a tad disappointed thinking he did them on his own.

"Did you make the gingerbread men?" she asked with a bittersweet smile.

"No," he said.

"Oh..." She was confused. He didn't have a candle, did he? "Well then—"

"Sasuke, their finished."

Sasuke turned around and smirked, but Sakura's jaw dropped.

Hinata's big eyes showed fear. She clenched the tray in her hands. "S-S-Sakura..."

Sakura was frozen. What the hell was she doing here! And she had on the pink apron Sakura brought over solely for herself! Hinata stole her plan! When did this happen! Sakura felt her heart rate get dangerously high at the quiet girl in her _favorite_ Uchiha's clothes. _This. Wasn't. Happening_.

However, what she noticed out of all the bad things was an expensive necklace she helped Sasuke pick out **and** wrap the other day. She thought that was for her!

Hinata gasped when Sakura fell back without warning.

* * *

_Sasuke, you dog, you!_

_[Meow! Wait, Wrong Animal...]_

_Happy Holidays, guys._

_...I can't wait for 2011._

_[There's This Game I Really Want...]_

_Reviews/Favs: Very Appreciated :]_


End file.
